This invention generally relates to the area of selective call signalling systems More specifically, this invention relates to a signalling system of communicating from an orbiting satellite to a plurality of selective call paging receivers, and a method for conserving power at the satellite transmitter and the paging receiver
With the advent of lower cost satellite transmitters and improvements in satellite technology, it is feasible to construct a system wherein selective call receivers such as pagers directly receive messages from satellite transmitters. In such a system, it is desirable for satellite transmitters to have a power conservation means in order to provide reliable service. Power is collected for satellite transmitters through solar cells and is used for transmitting signals. However, there are portions of the satellite orbit where the Earth shades the solar collectors. Thus, power must be stored in batteries aboard the satellite during these intervals. It is desirable to make these batteries as small as possible, thus it is desirable to provide a method of transmitting selective call signals which conserves power. Additionally, paging signals. Pagers being small and portable also require battery saving methods to provide acceptable battery life.